What Luck
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: One morning after the Wastelands have been restored, thanks to Mickey, Oswald reflects on what he gave up, only to find that he had more than he ever hoped for.


What was worse than waking up to the sounds of excited, squealing bunny children? Oswald didn't think it was possible, being any worse than having to be snapped out of his fragile comforts of 'dreamland' by a rowdy chorus of high-pitched cheers. But when the cheers were as a result of 'Steamboat Willie' being on the television, the cartoon his brother- no, HALF-brother starred in that made him one of the most popular toon stars ever born, that was pretty bad. It wasn't the greatest way to start off the rabbit's day as he sat up, his ears flopping over his head, a glare on his groggy looking face. A kick in the mental groin this early? Somebody wake him up from this ongoing nightmare. Oi.

Oswald slapped a hand to his face, rubbing it over his nose and past his mouth, heaving a sigh. It's not like he despised the mouse. More like resented. Resentment was more of an aggravation, an annoyance. And no matter how much he hated to admit, that the mouse had done more than his share of making up to him, by restoring his homeland and giving him back his darling sweetheart Ortensia, he would always and forever, hold a grudge. It was only natural. Besides, he had his pride after all. All those years he'd shamelessly spread rumors about the mouse's injustice to him, he wasn't going to roll over and take a belly-scratching from him just like that, because of the few NICE things that he did.

Oswald stood from his bed, stretching and cracking his spine, letting out a small grunt after doing so. He thought about a lot of things since the Wastelands were resolved. While it was his home, and considerably better now since it had been the past few months, he still wasn't exactly thrilled about being stuck here for the rest of his life. He had his chance to get out. He could feel the warmth of that heart even now, remembering what it was like to finally hold one while he was trapped inside the Blot. The gentle pinkish hue, the steady rhythm in his palm. And yet…

And yet he gave it all up. The fame, the fortune, the popularity, the chance of ever being loved again. Thinking back on it now, did he regret it…?

"Daddy, daddy! " One of the bunny children poked his tiny head into the room- one of the smaller ones. "We got the T.V. to work! It's not so fuzzy now. Come n' watch!" He grinned up at his father, one of his ears giving a small twitch as he hopped away from the door towards his siblings.

Oswald rubbed at his head, tossing his ears back away from his face, returning the grin before sighing again. T.V.'s were becoming more popular in the Wastelands. He preferred projectors- something that just felt so raw and classic to him. Not that he was biased or anything- as only all of his cartoons were projector compatible. For once in a long time, the thought made him chuckle.

"So. Looks like you got everythin' Mouse. Even the T.V." He shook his head, a small grin on his face.

So maybe the mouse DID have everything. Fame. Fortune. Popularity. Merchandise out the wazoo. Oh boy DID he have merchandise- Oswald shuddered to think of Mickeyjunk Mountain becoming more populated with cluttered collectables. He was going to run out of room to store it there eventually.

But for Oswald, maybe he'd been the luckiest one out of the two, because he had something Mickey would never have. The Wastelands.

And as up as everything was looking now, the rebuilt towns, the much livelier townspeople, the joy he felt thudding in his chest whenever he looked at his darling Ortensia, despite not having a heart- he was fine with that.

He wouldn't give it up for anything.

"Here's to you, Mickey." The name felt so foreign to him, as he tugged at his ear playfully, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. "Let's hope you never end up here!" He gave off another chuckle. Whether it was more for the mouse's benefit, or for his, was uncertain.

"…'Cuz I'll need your empty house for when Mickeyjunk Mountain floods over."


End file.
